Strange New World
by Nina Valentine Yuki
Summary: Complete at last ! Woop woop ! i know it says dreamshipping in the story but i thought of another name it's kindshipping ok happy people
1. Where Am I?

Strange New World

_Disclaimer: _

_Okay I wanted to see what happened if I put two of my favourite characters in one story. I know that Jesse will never go into the Pokemon World but it doesn't hurt to try. _

_I do not own Yu- Gi Oh or Pokemon. I'll only carry on the story if you give me three reviews. Be warned this is a yoai story. This is a Yu-Gi-Oh / Pokemon crossover. This is set before Diamond and Pearl._

_Couple: __Ash Ketchum and Jesse Anderson_

Prologue

Jesse / Johan Andersen have been transported to the Pokemon world. The only things that were with him were his crystal beasts. He now was in a world that he didn't recognize. He blacked out.

Strange New World Chapter One- Where Am I?

Jesse woke up to find that he was in a house. There was no one in the room. Ruby Carbuncle was on the bed next to him. Suddenly the door opened and he saw a boy around the same age as him. He had silky black hair and almond brown eyes he was wearing a blue waterproof jacket with a red cap matching blue jeans and a pair of blue trainers. On his shoulder was a yellow furry mouse.

"So you finally woke up! How comes I haven't seen you before?" Ash asked Jesse.

Ash had watched the bluenette sleep and thought he was cute. He searched Jesse and saw a blue cat lying on his chest. Ash pulled out his Pokédex and the Pokédex said no data.

"Hey I'm Jesse Andersen and this is my pal Ruby Carbuncle." Jesse said smiling. "Where am I?"

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Ash Ketchum. You're in my home city Pallet Town. In a few days I'll be leaving to go to the Sinnoh Region. Oh yeah this is my best pal Pikachu."

"Ash honey, who are you talking to?" said Delia coming up the stairs.

"Mum, I'm in my room. This is Jesse he's new to this area I found him unconscious in the forest."

Pikachu and Ruby ran out the room and was chasing each other.

As they had dinner that evening. Jesse had to admit that Mrs Ketchum's cooking was the best.

"Is it okay if I take a bath?" Jesse asked.

Ash set up the bath for him. As he undone his blue jacket and purple shirt he took off his trousers and boxers and climbed into the bath tub and relaxed. The water was just the right temperature and then he was about to fall asleep when he saw seven red balls on the floor next to his clothes. Half an hour later he got out and went back to his room. Ash was waiting for him.

"Hey what are these things?" Jesse said holding up a Pokéball.

"These are Pokéballs they store your monsters." Ash said "Call out a monsters name go on."

"Sapphire Pegasus come on out." Jesse said pressing the button in the middle.

There was a red light and out came Sapphire Pegasus. Jesse was shocked. Sapphire whinnied he normally talked.

"Why don't you call out the others?" Ash asked

"Come on out rest of you." Jesse said.

Out came the others including Topaz Tiger, Amethyst Cat, Cobalt Eagle, Amber Mammoth, and Emerald Turtle, Sapphire Pegasus and finally Ruby Carbuncle.

"Hey you've got seven monsters your only suppose to have six." Ash said.

"Ruby doesn't count she's always with me!" Jesse said. "I think I might go to sleep now Ash goodnight."

"Goodnight Jesse" Ash replied "See you in the morning."


	2. Ash's First Kiss

Strange New World

_Disclaimer: _

_Me: Joining us to do disclaimers today are none other than the stars of the show, Jesse and Ash._

_Ash: You woke me up for this. (Yawns Loudly)_

_Jesse: Man I never knew that our author was so cute (Winks)_

_Me: Stop it you two if you like to read the disclaimer please. _

_Jesse: Thara does not own Yu- Gi Oh or Pokemon._

_Ash: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh / Pokemon crossover. This is set before the start of Diamond and Pearl._

_Jesse: It's a dream shipping fic. _

_Ash: What's dream shipping?_

_Jesse: The relationship between you and me._

_Me: Now on with the story and forget about the reviews. By the way I have no idea what attacks the crystal beasts have so I'm gonna make it up! Forgive Me. By the way there is a kissing scene_

CHAPTER TWO- ASH'S FIRST KISS

As they arrived at Twinleaf Town. There was trouble Team Rocket had followed all the way here and the three of them were confused about the new twerp. They decided to attack. They grabbed Pikachu with a pink handle with a glove on its end.

"Pikachu!" said Ash

Jessie: Listen, is that a twerp's voice I hear?  
James: It speaks to me loud and clear.  
Jessie: On the wind.  
James: Past the stars.  
Meowth: In your ear.  
Jessie: Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace.  
James: Dashing hope, putting fear in its place.  
Jessie: A rose by any other name is just as sweet.  
James: When everything's worse, our work is complete.  
Jessie: Jessie.  
James: James.  
Meowth: Meowth now that's a name!  
Jessie: Putting the do-gooders in their place  
James: Team Rocket!  
All: We're in your face!  
Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!  
Mime Jr: Mime!

They flew off and left the two behind.

"Hey! I got an idea!" said Jesse tossing a Pokéball "Cobalt Eagle follow Team Rocket's balloon."

On their way there they found an old friend Brock Harrison. Then they met Paul who unfortunately didn't like Ash or any of his friends.

"Why don't you battle me? Hmm three Pokemon should be enough!" Paul smugly asked. "Unless you have none"

Ash was just about to punch Paul; Jesse grabbed Ash and held his hands back. There was a crimson blush etching through Ash's face. The bluenette's hands felt like silk to him. He let go of Jesse's hands. Jesse knew Ash had a crush on him since he arrived he also noticed the embarrassment in Ash's face.

"I think I heard a Volt tackle." Brock interrupted

"Pikachu I'm coming buddy." Ash exclaimed running where noise was coming from.

"Volt Tackle?" Paul said

Ash, Brock and Jesse arrived to see a girl with a Piplup and a Pikachu. They both were tired their was a pink mechanic hand coming towards Pikachu. Jesse pushed Pikachu out the way and got grabbed by the hand instead.

"Jesse!" Ash said.

"I'll be fine catch!" Jesse said chucking a Pokéball "Call her out, it's Amethyst Cat!"

"Amethyst Cat I choose you!" Ash said.

"Amethyst nail attack!" Jesse said

Amethyst Cat jumped into the air broke the mechanical hand but not only that the machine self destructed.

"Pikachu, thunder bolt" Ash Screamed

"Piplup, bubble beam."

"Amethyst nail attack." Jesse said.

"Looks like we're blasting off again!" Team Rocket said.

They found out the girl's name was Dawn and thanked her for looking after Pikachu. Paul laughed and saw Jesse's eye. He smile turned into a frown.

"So about that battle proposal how about it huh?" said Ash

"No Ash I want to battle your blue haired friend?" Paul replied pointing at Jesse. "How about it three on three?"

"Agreed!" Jesse said excitedly.

"Be Careful Jesse!" Ash replied worriedly.

They found a patch of grass and they both stood on opposite sides. Brock was hosting.

"Each of you will choose three monsters. First to knock out all three wins the match."

"Losers first!" Paul replied eagerly

Jesse was reminded of Chazz Princeton when Paul said this.

"Sapphire Pegasus I choose you." Jesse exclaimed.

"Chimchar respite." Paul said with determination

"Begin!" Brock said.

Jesse was up by two and now he had his best friend Ruby on the field against Paul's Eleckid. Paul's Eleckid beat Ruby. Jesse was angry and finally Amethyst Cat knocked it out.

"Jesse wins." Brock said.

"Woo well done Jesse!" Ash said proudly

"It's thanks to your training and matches we've had together. I'm tired I think I'll go and have a swim in the lake."

Ash turned a tomato red which was kind of unusual was he in love?

Brock had noticed Ash and Jesse was acting strangely and wanted to know more. He followed both of them and hid in a bush.

AT THE LAKE……

Jesse was floating in the lake and he heard someone dived in. He opened his eyes to see Ash swimming up to him. Ash turned red and thanked that his bottom half was underwater because that was hiding his arousal.

"So Jesse, we have to get back soon!" he said happily

"Yup the others might get suspicious." Jesse said uncomfortably

Jesse moved one of Ash's strand hair covering his left eye and smiled. Ash's heart was beating quite fast.

"Jesse there's something I … need ….to …..Tell ….you." Ash exclaimed nervously.

"I know!" Jesse said putting two fingers on Ash's mouth.

Jesse pulled Ash closer to him and held his head close with one hand and the other hand tangled in his hair. Jesse's mouth licked Ash's and begged for entrance Ash let him inside gratefully and Jesse's tongue explored Ash's warm cavern and Ash moaned loudly. The kiss lasted ten minutes and they both needed oxygen.

"I love you Ash" Jesse said passionately

"I love you too Jesse."

They both went to the tent and fell asleep in each others arms. Brock smiled but he didn't know how to explain it to Dawn.


	3. My Knight In Shining Armour

Strange New World

_Me: Joining us to do disclaimers today are none other than the stars of the show, Jesse and Ash._

_Ash: Man I can't believe that I have the bad luck in this chapter. _

_Jesse: Be grateful you're still alive._

_Me: Stop it you two if you like to read the disclaimer please. _

_Jesse: Thara does not own Yu- Gi Oh or Pokemon._

_Ash: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh / Pokemon crossover. This is set before the start of Diamond and Pearl._

_Jesse: It's a dream shipping fic. _

_Ash: What's dream shipping?_

_Jesse: The relationship between you and me._

_Me: This chapter made me cry as I wrote it. _

CHAPTER THREE- MY KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOUR

Ash woke up the next morning to find his bluenette boyfriend sleeping next to him with one of his hands wrapped around Ash's chest while the other was in Ash's hair. Ash kissed Jesse on the nose and that woke him up.

"Good morning!" Ash said ecstatically

"Good morning Ashy kun!" Jesse replied.

Ash turned a tomato red and turned to see Ruby and Pikachu cuddled up next to each other.

When they got changed they decided to explore the forest until they came across a hill which was the only path.

"Wouldn't it be great to see what's up there?" Ash asked

"Yup, but we'll be coming back here with Brock and Dawn." Jesse replied confidently

Jesse had now noticed that Ash was wearing new clothes. He had the same hat but this time it had a blue Pokéball symbol. He was wearing a black T-shirt and a white v-neck jumper. He was wearing black jeans and finally a pair of black and red striped trainers.

They quickly kissed and held hands until they reached the campsite where Brock and Dawn were waiting for them. They all sat down for breakfast and they hastily packed their tents away.

All four of them came across the hill again it was now Ash and Jesse's turn to reach the top of the hill. Ash suddenly slipped and let go. Jesse tried to catch him but it was too late he fell from halfway hit his head against a rock and was bleeding when he hit the ground.

"Ash!" Jesse said worriedly.

Ash looked dead but there still was hope Jesse put his two middle fingers on Ash's wrist and checked for a pulse there was a faint beating coming from Ash's wrist.

_Ash is alive Jesse thought eagerly_

Jesse's eyes widened when he saw blood coming from his lovers head. His eyes filled with tears as he pulled Ash into a hug.

"Brock, have you got a first aid kit?" Jesse asked hopefully.

"Yes, I have." He said noting the sorrow in Jesse's voice.

"Brock I'm going need your help for this." Jesse replied "I want you to make Ash sit up."

Brock did as he was told. He lifted Ash into a sitting position and then Jesse set to work. He pulled out some antiseptic liquid and dabbed it into a cloth.

"This might hurt you a bit." Jesse said

Ash hissed a bit, Jesse finished cleaning up the wound and then wrapped the bandages around his head.

"We might as well stop here until Ash is better." Dawn said

They each set up all the tents. Ash finally woke up and went to scratch his head when he found it was covered in bandages.

"Can you walk?" Jesse asked concerned.

"No, but I got this major headache and I feel really dizzy." Ash replied

"I'll help you then." Jesse said

Jesse picked Ash up and held him bridal style and walked off towards Ash's tent. Dawn was confused while Brock gave them both a huge grin. Ash was holding onto Jesse's neck for dear life.

"Sleep well Ashy Kun." Jesse whispered passionately.

Ash stroked Jesse's hair and that made Jesse moan. Without warning Ash pulled off Jesse's blue coat and his purple shirt.

"You will always be my knight in shining armour, I love you Jesse kun." Ash said pushing Jesse onto the floor and kissing Jesse's neck. Then he went back to kissing Jesse's lips. Jesse pulled off Ash's jumper and t shirt and tossed aside with his own clothes.

_I'm sorry people but the lemon is in the next chapter so until I write another chapter and publish it. Your gonna have to wait. I love leaving cliff hangers ha ha ha ha _


	4. Jesse vs Dawn

Strange New World

Disclaimers

_Me: Joining us to do disclaimers today are none other than the stars of the show, Jesse, Ash and Dawn._

_Ash: I have a bad feeling about today. _

_Jesse: Well you always do._

_Dawn: Ash don't worry I'll protect you_

_Jesse: Get your hands off him!_

_Ash and I are both sweat dropping _

_Me: Stop it you two if you like to read the disclaimer please. _

_Ash: Thara does not own Yu- Gi Oh or Pokemon. This is a Yu-Gi-Oh / Pokemon crossover. This is set before the start of Diamond and Pearl._

_Dawn: Why did you make them a couple?_

_Me: Because I felt like it. Any more questions? Nope on with the story then. By the way the lemon isn't until the end of the chapter so please be patient. I only know one of the judges and that's Nurse Joy._

_Italics stand for Authors note and emotions of the person._

CHAPTER FOUR- Dawn VS Jesse in Jubilife City

Jesse woke up the next morning to have a bath at the Pokemon Centre. He knew that Dawn was doing her contest today. Jesse had decided to enter so that he can annoy her if he won and he had just the two entries to clinch him into the finals they were Amethyst Cat and his best pal Ruby Carbuncle. He remembered the look of shock on Dawn's face it was priceless. The nurse had also said that they had to be dressed up and he was going to wear the outfit he wore when he was possessed by Yubel. Jesse remembered the conversation he had yesterday with the nurse.

_Last night….._

_Ash, Jesse, Brock and Dawn all had arrived at Jubilife Pokemon centre. By this time Ash had caught a Starly. Brock had captured a Craokgunk and Dawn had caught Bunaery. All four of them were exhausted and decided to stay at the Pokemon Centre. Dawn had applied for the contest. So Jesse went up to the nurse and asked the same thing. He wanted to surprise Ash and the others. Jesse was planning to prove everyone wrong, He wanted to prove that boys were as good as girls were. Mysteriously his PDA had turned into a Pokédex when he arrived here. That all the information for him to enter. Dawn's face grew into shock as she found out but all well she was going to find out the hard way. _

AN HOUR BEFORE THE CONTEST…..

Jesse was really nervous. His entry was his best pal Ruby but if he got into the battle stages it would be Sapphire Pegasus or Amethyst Cat. He thought very well and was watching the other coordinators and Dawn had finished. It was his turn next. He had avoided Ash, Brock and Dawn all day just to spend some time alone with his family. They advised him to do his best and don't let anyone stop him. He was cheerful and much more content after talking to them. He decided to head for the restrooms to get changed into the outfit which once belonged to Yubel.

"Finally we have one more entry, Jesse Andersen from Pallet Town." Said Lilian.

Lilian went and sat down beside Nurse Joy as she was also a judge for this competition.

Jesse came out slightly nervous and self conscious because Ash was just about to see him.

"Ruby, it's time for them to see what you can do!" Jesse exclaimed

Ruby used a combo of her fury swipe with her laser from her tail. She was aiming for the levitating hoops that Jesse had set out for her. As the performance came to an end everyone gave him and Ruby a huge cheer.

"What an unusual Pokemon I've never seen one like it before. Overall a great performance." Nurse Joy said happily.

"Now, to find out the top eight coordinators which will be going onto the next round.

There was a huge TV which showed who got through. The eight coordinators were: Zoe, Ash, Kenny, Nando, Dawn, Jessebella, Tim and finally Jesse. All eight coordinators gave out a sigh.

Here are the matches: Ash VS Zoe, Jessebella Vs Kenny, Tim Vs Nando and finally Jesse Vs Dawn.

Ash had lost his match against Zoe. Zoe was onto round two so was Nando and Jessebella. It was now Dawn VS Jesse.

Both coordinators entered from opposite sides of the arena.

"Good luck Dawn!" Jesse replied

"I don't need luck to win." Dawn angrily exclaimed.

"Coordinators here are the rules first to knock out the opponents life gauge wins also if the match last five minutes if both Pokemon are standing then the coordinator with the most life wins." Lilian explained carefully "Ready?"

"Piplup, spotlight." Dawn exclaimed chucking her Pokéball

"Amethyst Cat it's time to show what you can do! Jesse exclaimed chucking his Pokéball.

TWO HOURS LATER……

Jesse had won the Jubilife Contest. He was over the moon and felt like celebrating with Ash. Ash was proud of his Bluenette friend and wished this was a night to remember.

Ash was immediately turned on every time Jesse was wearing Yubel's outfit and had asked Jesse to wear it. Dawn was furious that she had lost against him and refused to stay in the same room as him.

"You know Jesse, you look ….. Very attractive it suits you." Ash said nervously and was turning tomato red in the process.

"Ah! Don't blush Ashy Kun." Jesse said

Jesse started stroking Ash's silky black hair and his beautiful swanlike neck. He had an urge to give Ash a hickey. But instead he pulled Ash into a hungry kiss. The kiss was gentle but both were fighting for dominance but Ash won eventually. As they carried on kissing Jesse put one of his hands up Ash's T-shirt while the other was tangled in Ash's hair.

Jesse felt Ash's muscular chest and started fingering Ash's nipple making it go hard. Ash moaned while he was preoccupied Jesse took of Ash's Top and continued fingering Ash's nipple with one hand and sucking on the other.

Ash pulled of Jesse's cape and vest and threw them aside his clothes and started to stroke the bluenette's spiky hair. Jesse could tell that Ash was hard. He pulled of Ash's pants and started to stroke his lover's member lovingly.

Ash let out a long moan he had never let anyone touch him there apart from himself. He let Jesse carry on but then he climbed on top of Jesse and started licking Jesse's bellybutton. Jesse let out a gasp as Ash kissed his way down towards his pants. Ash and Jesse both took of their jeans and boxers. Jesse carried on moaning. Ash now had an advantage he did something that May had done once before. He started rubbing his erect nipples against Jesse's member and that was enough for Jesse to come in his face.

Now it was Jesse's turn he inserted a finger into Ash's hole and felt around for Ash's prostate he had located it and Jesse covered his hand and then rubbed it against his penis so it acted like a lubricant. He then inserted inside of Ash. Immediately Ash started to stiffen and then relax as the pain turned into pleasure. Jesse's member was expanding inside of him.

"Jesse faster… please … faster." Ash said between deep breaths.

They both were building up to their climaxes.

"Jesse kun, I think I'm going to arrgh!" Ash said collapsing on the floor covered in sweat. He felt Jesse come inside of him and was happy to have his lover's seed inside of him.

They both fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

_Ok people that was my first ever yoai lemon I have never written one of these before please can you review. I need to know how to improve thanks_


	5. Birthdy Surprises

Strange New World

Disclaimers:

_Me: Joining us to do disclaimers today are none other than the stars of the show, Jesse, Ash and Paul._

_Ash: I feel queasy._

_Jesse: you all right._

_Paul: Hey don't throw up on me_

_Jesse gets out the way and Paul is covered in vomit!_

_Jesse: Thara does not own Yu- Gi Oh or Pokemon. This is a Yu-Gi-Oh / Pokemon crossover. This is set before the start of Diamond and Pearl._

_Paul: Thanks Ash much appreciated _

_Me: By the way Paul is OOC in the rest of the story._

_Sorry I was also watching Yu-Gi-Oh GX Episode 131 so this chapter was to cheer me up._

Chapter Five: Birthday Surprises

Two years have passed since Jesse and Ash had first met. Ash had won the Sinnoh League and had beaten Paul in the finals with his six Pokemon which were Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile, Trimatar, Blastoise and Staraptor. Finally Paul didn't think Ash wasn't pathetic anymore and Paul had asked to join the group, which was a nasty shock for Ash. Jesse on the other hand won the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Jesse had given the prize to Dawn because he had Ash and that was enough for him. Now Dawn understood what Ash saw in the bluenette and was happy to see both of them happy in their lives. The promblems was telling Ash's mum that he was well gay and another was that he was eight months pregnant with Jesse's child. Dawn and Brock were very supportive with the relationship.

They were on the way back to Pallet Town. Ash's home city for Ash's eighteenth birthday party. Jesse, Paul, Dawn and Brock had already planned a surprise party for him. The guests were already there waiting for the birthday boy to arrive. Paul also had new hobby knitting. He was already making a cute baby wear for Ash and Jesse's future child. Depending if it was a boy or a girl.

"So what's Pallet Town like?" Dawn asked

"I can't wait to meet Professor Oak." Paul eagerly replied

AT ASH'S HOUSE………..

All the guests had finally arrived but they were waiting for birthday boy himself. Suddenly the front door opened and in came Ash, Jesse, Dawn, Brock and Paul.

"Mum, I'm home!" Ash eagerly shouted

He switched on the living room light and then everyone yelled "SURPRISE!"

Both May and Misty wanted Ash but the promblems was who was going to ask him.

"Hey there Ash, My cutie pie how are you?" May asked.

_She's flirting with me _Ash thought turning slightly tomato red.

"Hey Ash aren't you going open your presents?" Jesse asked

Jesse came over to save Ash's ass literally from the embarrassing situation.

"May I like you to meet Jesse? He's a really close friend of mine." Ash said

"Nice to meet you, so do you do gym badges like Ash?" May asked

"No I'm a coordinator and I prefer that way." Jesse replied

"Jesse, can I talk to you for a moment please." Ash asked desperately

"Yeah sure." Jesse said

"I don't know how we are going to tell mum about the relationship and this little bump." Ash said sadly

"Hey it's your birthday your not suppose to cry." Jesse said wiping the tears off Ash's face.

He then pulled Ash into him and kissed the shorter eighteen years old passionately. Suddenly someone opened the door it was Misty and May. There mouths fell open as they saw Ash kiss the handsome bluenette. They both opened their eyes to see May and Misty looking they were going to kill Jesse. Then their expressions changed and they smiled they knew Ash was depressed about something but if this bluenette can cheer him up.

"Dawn and Brock told us everything." May said

"Yeah congrats about the baby." Said Misty

Jesse and Ash both let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on we better tell your mum." May said

"She's right you know." Jesse said

As the party gradually came to an end. Ash approached his mum with Jesse. May, Brock, Dawn, Misty and Paul had decided to stay at the house. They were going to help Ash explain. Jesse felt really uncomfortable since he was the father.

"Mum I need to tell you something." Ash said

"Yes, Ash honey. Let me guess you're pregnant with Jesse's baby right?" Delia said

"What? How did you know?" Ash said

"Jesse rang me last night and told me everything. From your first kiss up until after he patched you up." Delia said "Wow I'm actually going to be a grandma."

"Sorry Ash, you should tell of her but I kind of felt really bad and it sort of slipped out." Jesse said scratching his hair "Ruby was also the one who persuaded me."

"Thanks Jesse, I don't know what I would have done without you." Ash said

"No worries Ashy kun." Jesse replied

They shared another quick but passionate kiss.

"So when is the wedding?" said a voice behind them

They all turned around to see none other than Gary Oak himself.

"No really I'm serious when is the wedding?" said Gary

"Good question! Maybe after the baby is due." Said Jesse

"So you're Jesse Andersen I heard about your Pokemon there quite rare. I want to battle you tomorrow." Gary said smugly

"I think we all need a good nights sleep." May said.

"Goodnight everyone!" Ash and Jesse said in unison.


	6. Gary Vs Jesse

Strange New World

Disclaimers:

Jesse: Thara does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Pokemon.This is set during Diamond and Pearl.

Me: Enjoy the story.

Chapter Six: Gary VS Jesse

The next morning Gary returned for the battle against Jesse. Jesse had agreed the night before. May, Misty, Paul, Drew, Tracey, Professor Oak, Delia all wanted to see Jesse's monsters in action themselves. Ash already knew about them because the Crystal Pokemon had trusted him as well as Jesse also this particular group excluding Ruby can all talk as Ash found out at the Sinnoh Grand Festival.

"You ready Jesse?" Gary asked shaking hands with his opponent.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Jesse replied scratching his hair

They made there way to the labs back garden. Gary and Jesse stood on opposite sides of the field.

Jesse walked over to Ash and told him to look after Ruby. Jesse was a bit worried knowing that Gary was no ordinary trainer. He had do his best and hope that he would win.

Gary's line up today were Blastoise, Arcanine, Electivire, Alakazam, Umbreon and Nidoqueen. Meanwhile Jesse's was Amethyst Cat, Amber Mammoth, Emerald Turtle, Topaz Tiger, Sapphire Pegasus and Cobalt Eagle.

Misty would be hosting.

"The Challengers are Gary Oak from Pallet Town and Jesse Andersen also from Pallet Town. This battle is six on six so when you're ready you may begin."

"Emerald Turtle your up first." Jesse took out a Pokéball and threw it towards the arena.

"Let's use reptile on reptile Blastoise I choose you." Gary said.

"Begin."

"Ooh Jesse this turtle looks dangerous." Emerald Turtle said worriedly.

"You'll be fine trust me." Said Jesse relaxed.

Gary was now winning two Pokemon to none. His Blastoise had knocked out Emerald Turtle and Amber Mammoth. He successfully managed to finally knock out Blastoise and Arcanine with Topaz Tiger. So then it was two all.

"Man his crystal Pokemon are well cool." Drew said.

"I want one." May said

With two more Pokemon left. Gary had Electivire and Nidoqueen. Jesse only had Sapphire Pegasus and Amethyst Cat.

"Electivire don't let me down go!" Gary Exclaimed

"Amethyst it's all down to you." Jesse exclaimed.

"Electivire use thunder punch." Gary commanded

"Dodge and use Amethyst beam." Jesse countered "Finish it off with an Amethyst nail attack."

Amethyst beam hit Electivire in the stomach. The smoke cleared and Electivire was unconscious.

"Jesse has got the upper hand even if Gary defeats Amethyst Cat he still has Sapphire Pegasus."

"Nidoqueen you're on." Gary exclaimed with determination.

"Amethyst beam attack." Jesse exclaimed

"Dodge it and use rollout."

Rollout was too much for Amethyst Cat to handle. Amethyst was knocked out and he knew it. He called back Amethyst for a long rest she deserved it. They all did.

"Sapphire Pegasus come on out buddy." Jesse said

May and Drew were shocked to see such a beautiful Pokemon.

"This is his strongest." Dawn exclaimed

"What do you mean?" May asked

"This is the Pokemon he used to beat me." Dawn said

"Nidoqueen use focus punch."

"Dodge and use tackle." Jesse said.

"Horn drill."

"Counter with Sapphire Horn."

Sapphire horn got Nidoqueen in the stomach. Horn drill got Sapphire in the neck both were in pain. They needed to finish and fast.

After dodging so many attacks. Both creatures were tired and were equally matched. Sapphire Pegasus was unable to get up it had collapsed on the ground. Slowly getting up.

"I think your luck is up Andersen you were never a match." Gary said.

"Relax Pegasus you'll be fine."

"Nidoqueen finish off Pegasus with a hyper beam."

"Sapphire Tornado NOW!"

Pegasus had been faking it all along. Pegasus got into the sky and hit Nidoqueen in the belly but Nidoqueen's hyper beam had also been successful and hit Pegasus out the sky. As the two attacks came into contact there was a big explosion.

"Who won?" Drew said.

"We'll have to find out once the smoke clears." Paul said

The smoke finally cleared Pegasus was still standing and then silently collapsed on the floor making it a draw.

"Nidoqueen and Sapphire Pegasus are unable to continue which means it's a draw." Misty exclaimed.

Both trainers returned their Pokemon and went to the middle again and shook hands.

"For a coordinator you're not that bad." Gary exclaimed "Ash should be honoured to have a guy like you. Good luck in the future both of you."

" I could say the same thing too. You'll make a great professor one day Gary." Jesse said.

The two trainers shook hands one more time. Then they all decided to have lunch. Ruby crawled up Jesse and nuzzled her head against his cheek.

" What's wrong Ruby?" Jesse said

Jesse turned around to see Ash faint. Ash fell to the grass with a soft thump.

" Ash? ASH!" Jesse exclaimed

_I think I'll leave it there. Find out what happens in the next chapter. _


	7. The New Arrivals

Strange New World 

Disclaimers:

Jesse: Thara does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pokemon. This is set during Diamond and Pearl.

Me: Anyone who has a light stomach should NOT read the following chapter. By the way feel free to chuck any tomatoes or any other items you might be holding while reading this chapter.

Jesse: That doesn't sound too good

Me: Shh! don't ruin it.

Chapter Seven: The New Arrivals

"Ash? ASH!" Jesse screamed worriedly.

Jesse had realized that Ash was bleeding from the bottom half also that he also had wet himself.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Jesse said crying

"The ambulance is on its way." Paul said calmly

They finally arrived at Pallet Town Hospital. Ash was immediately taken to A E to see what was wrong. Ash was on a bed laid down unconscious due to the loss of blood. A doctor and a nurse came out to tell them the situation.

"May I know who the relatives are?" Doctor Smith said.

"Yes that's Jesse and me. I'm his mother Delia." Delia said.

"Can you tell us what is wrong?" Jesse asked worriedly.

"Well we can't get the babies out until we find a way to replace his blood loss." Doctor Smith said.

"What blood type is he?" Jesse asked.

"He's a rare blood type he is a B . " Doctor Smith replied sadly

Jesse gave out a sigh of anger and cursed himself because he wasn't a B because he was an A-. He went outside to ask Ash's group of friends to see if any of them was a B . He went out and burst into tears. The others stood up suddenly noticing the bluenette's behavior. May came up to him and gave him a hug.

"Ash is going to die." Jesse said crying his eyes out "Unless we can find a B blood type which is a very rare blood type."

"When there is a will there is a way." Paul said

"What do you mean?" Gary asked

"Well what I was going to say is Ash is very lucky because I'm also a B blood type." Paul said seriously.

Jesse looked up in hope as Paul said this and thanked god silently for finding a way to save his raven haired angel.

"So what do I have to do?" Paul asked.

The doctors took Paul to a separate room and then took blood from him. Meanwhile Ash was being put under anesthetic for the operation. They finally took ash to the Theatre while everyone else waited outside.

"Paul, how can I ever repay you?" Delia said hugging Paul with delight.

"No problem Mrs Ketchum he is my rival after all what's the point if your gonna let someone you been close to in the past six months die?" Paul replied

Two hours later……..

Ash was back in the A E room after the operation. He was asleep and beside him were two babies. One was a girl with long black silky hair and with Jesse's green eyes she looked more like Jesse. The other was a boy who looked more like Ash with blue spiky hair similar to Jesse's and it had natural black high lights and it had Ash's brown eyes.

Jesse and Mrs Ketchum went to see Ash for the first time after the operation.

"We also have some bad news." Doctor Smith said.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked concerned.

"After this operation Ash is now infertile which means he cannot have anymore kids." Doctor Smith said. "I am terribly sorry."

"Its fine, I mean I value Ash and my son and daughters life more than if Ash was fertile or not. I mean I could have lost all three of them if it wasn't for Paul." Jesse said.

Ash had woken up by this point and heard everything that was said. He was relieved to be alive and when he was fit enough he was going to thank Paul. By now everyone was their to see them and the kids.

"So have you thought names for the kids?" May asked

"Yeah we were talking about this for the past few weeks." Ash said. "The boy is going to be called Nate meanwhile the girl is called Arya. By the way Paul you're the godfather."

Everyone congratulated Paul for being godfather. Then they left the family spend time on their own Ash, Jesse, Delia, Nate and Arya.

"I thought I lost you." Jesse said tears escaping his eyes.

Ash wiped the tears from the bluenette's face. Then pulled him into a slow but passionate kiss.

"I love you Jesse."

"I love you Ash."

_Ok people what did you think hmm? You can now stop throwing things at me. I want two reviews and that's it. _


	8. Marriage

Strange New World 

Disclaimers:

Ash: Thara does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pokemon. This is set during Diamond and Pearl.

Me: Enjoy the story. By the way I am a Hindu so I don't know the vows please forgive me.

Chapter Eight- Marriage

"I love you Jesse."

"I love you Ash."

"Ah Ash?" Jesse said nervously.

"Yes Jesse Kun." Ash said.

Ash watched Jesse pull something out of his shirt pocket. He kneeled down on his knees. His eyes filled with lust and passion he asked Ash grabbing his hand.

"Ash Ketchum will you marry me?" Jesse asked passionately.

"Yes Jesse Andersen I will marry you." Ash said.

They both kissed one more time. Then they heard a loud applause. Both Ash and Jesse turned around to see Ash's friends and family cheering with delight.

THE NEXT DAY………….

Ash was out of hospital and the whole group of teenagers had met to sort out shopping issues for Jesse and Ash because they were getting married later that day. The groups split into two. Gary, Misty, Drew, and Dawn where taking Ash meanwhile Tracey, Brock, May and Paul were taking Jesse. They were looking for a tuxedo for Jesse but a bridal dress for Ash.

TWO HOURS BEFORE THE WEDDING……….

Ash had chosen a lime green bridal dress. It was quite deep around the chest area. It has a gold buckle around his waist. This shade of green had bought out the brightness of his eyes. He had a veil and loved the silky material of the dress. Even though if he had a choice he would have worn a tuxedo.

"Jesse is going to love you in that dress." Drew said

Jesse on the other hand was wearing a navy blue tuxedo. He was wearing navy blue trousers with a matching navy blue blazer. He had decided that his purple dress shirt was perfect as it contrasted with the tuxedo. He stepped out and all of his friends smiled. This was the sweetest day of his life.

"Ready for the wedding?" Paul asked

"Ready as I'll ever be." Jesse replied

Paul was made best man for the wedding. Brock was ring bearer. Dawn and Misty were flower girls. May was maid of honor and that's what they had planned for the wedding.

AT THE CHURCH ………

Jesse stood tall by his best man Paul. He was very excited and hadn't seen Ash all day. Suddenly Ash walked in and Jesse was surprised Ash never looked so beautiful and he would never forget until death did them part.

With the vows said, they both smiled at each other, their eyes telling each other so much emotions that everyone around them could see the love they had

For each other. "_Well now something I have to ask_," The Priest started, "_If anyone has a reason of why these two cannot be joined together in holy matrimony then _

_Speak now or forever hold your peace." _After a few moments of tense silence, the Priest clasped his hands together and said, "_And now, with the power vested in me, I Pronounced you husband and wife, everyone, I give you Mr. and may I say, Mr. Ketchum- Andersen." _Everyone smiled. Finally, the Priest said in English, "You may now kiss the bride/groom."

Jesse pulled of the veil and kissed Ash.

_Sorry I thought this chapter wasn't as good as others but like I said I am a Hindu and I don't know the traditions of a Christian Wedding. Sorry again ___


	9. Ten Years Later

Strange New World 

Disclaimers:

Ash: Thara does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pokemon. This is set during Diamond and Pearl.

Me: Enjoy the story

Chapter Nine: TEN YEARS LATER

Ten years had passed since Ash and Jesse had got married. All four of them now lived in Ash's house. Ash's mum had got married to Professor Oak and they lived in Sinnoh. Both Nate and Arya had grown up and were ready to start their Pokemon journeys at Kanto. They would be getting their first Pokemon from their uncle Gary Oak who was now the new professor in Pallet Town. Ash was now also the number one trainer in the world and had taken the offer of becoming a Battle Frontier brain. Meanwhile Jesse was the number one coordinator. He enjoyed Ash and his kids company. Drew and May had got together along with Paul and Dawn as well as Brock and Misty and their gym now specialized in Rock and water types. Paul had also been offered as a Elite four member and took the offer gladly.

All was doing well for the two lovers.

THE END


End file.
